Penyesalan Seorang Ibu
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: oneshoot : Maaf telah membuat impianmu menikah dengan Sakura gagal... Maaf telah membuat impianmu menjadi hebat melebihi Sasuke gagal... Maaf telah membuat impianmu itu gagal dan hilang... Hilang bersamaan dengan redupnya sanga matahari kaa-san... Sayonara Naru... Temui kaa-san di mimpi indah kaa-san hingga kaa-san tutup usia...


**Title **** : Penyesalan seorang ibu.**

**Genre **** : Angst / family.**

**Disclaimer ****: Mau Kishimoto Masashi senpai di Tsukiyomi, di Genjutsu, di Amaterasu. Tetep aja, Naruto murni hasil karya, Masashi senpai!**

**Length **** : Oneshoot.**

**Warning **** : Chara death, Typo(s), dll tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang **_**#plak#**_

**Author's Note**** : cerita oneshoot ini terinspirasi dari guru pendidikan Agama Kristen di sekolah ane.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading Minna-san ! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaa-san menyesal ..._

_Kaa-san menyesal, karena tidak bisa melihatnya..._

_Tidak bisa melihat Sinar Sapphire yang terakhir itu..._

_Sinar yang menunjukkan kejutan bahagia bagiku..._

_Namun aku salah mengartikan sikap sang matahari ku..._

_._

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di kediaman Namikaze. Terlihat aktivitas yang di lakukan oleh seorang Naruto dan Kushina, ibunya. Minato ayah Naruto, dan Kyuubi Kakak Naruto sedang pergi ke rumah kakek dan Nenek naruto, yaitu Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

" Kaa-san, Naru mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada kaa-san. " Kata Naruto pada Kushina sambil menarik-narik baju sang ibu.

" jangan sekarang, Naru! Kyuu dan Tou-san belum pulang. Kaa-san akan bekerja, jangan ganggu kaa-san ! " kata sang ibu yang memang tebruru-buru menuju kantornya Uzumaki Corp.

" Tidak boleh, Naru belum menunjukkan kejutan buat kaa-san. Kaa-san juga belum sarapan ramen bersama, Naru hiks...hiks...hiks... " Naruto tetap ngotot menahan ibunya pergi dan tetap ngotot menunjukkan sesuatu itu pada sang ibu. Namun sang ibu tidak menghiraukannya.

" Naru, Kaa-san menyayangi, Naru. Jadi, Naru jangan nakal. Kaa-san harus pergi. Naru jangan buat kaa-san marah ya, jangan menangis, Naru. Nanti Iruka-san akan menjaga Naru. Nanti kaa-san janji akan makan ramen bersama Naru. " kata Kushina sang ibu sambil tersenyum kecil kepada sang anak, dan sang anak pun mencoba tersenyum getir dengan tatapan sendu karena gagal memberi kejutan pada sang ibu di pagi yang cerah ini.

" wakata! Naru tunggu kaa-san, dan kaa-san janji ya! " ucap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu dan masih sesenggukan.

.

_Matahariku merengek padaku..._

_Merengek padaku dengan sapphire indahnya..._

_Namun aku ibu yang bodoh..._

_Tidak menyadari jeritan sang matahari yang berharga..._

_Gomen ne...gomen ne..._

_Hiks...semua sudah terlambat..._

_._

Sang anak yang mempunyai rambut kuning cerah seperti matahari yaitu, Naruto. Sedang menunggu sang ibu dengan tersenyum manis sambil berpikir...

' _kaa-san akan bangga denganku '_

' _selama ini aku terlihat bodoh, tapi baru kali ini aku mencapai keberhasilan. '_

' _arigatou kami-sama. Kau telah membantuku dalam keberhasilan ini. '_

' _kaa-san cepatlah pulang, Naru ingin mendapat pujian dari kaa-san. '_

Itulah berbagai macam buah pikiran Naruto yang ada di kepalanya dan menunggu sang ibu pulang.

" aha, Naru akan mempersiapkan kejutan keberhasilan Naru bukan dari omongan, melainkan dari tulisan saja. "

Naruto pun melangkah menuju kamarnya mencari sebuah spidol yang berharga untuk membuat keberhasilannya tersampaikan pada sang ibu.

" biasanya, iruka jii-san selalu mengajariku menggunakan spidol dan papan tulis. " kata Naruto lalu mulai mencari spidol tersebut di kamarnya. Namun, spidol itu tak di temukan di kamarnya maupun di ruangan lain.

" ah, kan kemarin Iruka jii-san bilang spidolnya ada di kamar kaa-san. "

Naruto pun beranjak dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar sang ibu. Naruto pun mulai mencari spidol tersebut dan karena pikiran Naruto yang agak terbelakang, dia mencari tapi membuat seluruh kamar sang ibu berantakan, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyenggol lipstick sampai terbuka dan menggoreskan warna merahnya di lantai.

" ini lipstick, kaa-san. Wah, bisa di buat menulis ya! Naru coba ah... " kata Naruto girang dan segera mencoret-coret tembok kamar dan segala penjuru kamar sang ibu di coret-coreti oleh Naruto. Beberapa tulisannya adalah...

' _Kyuubi-nii jelek '_

' _Tou-san orang paling ganteng dan hebat '_

' _Naru akan sehebat tou-san '_

' _Kyuubi-nii rubah jingga yang payah. '_

' _Sasuke Teme, pantat ayam yang paling canggih. Tapi menjengkelkan '_

' _Sasuke Teme jelek dan bodoh '_

' _aku ingin menyumpal mulut Teme jika menyebutku DOBE '_

' _Itachi-nii lebih keren dari Sasuke Teme '_

' _Iruka jii-san sensei yang hebat '_

' _Sakura-chan cantik sekali '_

' _Hinata-chan gagap tapi manis '_

' _Shikamaru merepotkan seperti kata-katanya '_

Kamar itu pun menjadi berantakan seperti kapal pecah karena coretan dan barang-barang yang berantakan.

.

.

_Skip Time_

.

.

" Tadaima, Naruto ! " Seru Kushina yang baru saja datang dari kantornya.

Kushina pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan di dalamnya ada sang anak Matahari yang berharga.

" okaeri, kaa-san! " ucap Naruto dengan sumringah dan senyuman lebarnya.

.

_Tadaima..._

_Tak kusangka Tadaima adalah sapaan salam terakhirku..._

_Sapaan terakhirku kepada matahariku..._

_Karena kebodohanku, aku tidak menyadarinya..._

_Aku membuat matahariku kehilangan cahayanya..._

_Anakku, kaa-san menyesal! Hiks..._

.

" apa yang kau lakukan, Naru? Kaa-san bekerja keras dan mendapat masalah di kantor. Kau malah memperparah, Dasar brengsek ! " Kata Kushina emosi. Kushina baru saja kalah dalam rapat tentang proyek yang besar. Kushina kalah karena tidak ada Minato di sisinya.

" go...gomen kaa-san. Naru ti...tidak tahu ke salahan, Naru. Maafkan Naru! " kata Naruto terbata-bata, ngeri mendapat amukan sang ibu.

" anak bodoh dan terbelakang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti dengan kekacauan ini. "

" hiks...hiks...gomen. Naru memang bodoh, tapi Naru mau- " kata-kata Naruto terputus karena Kushina memotongnya.

" anak bodoh, kau itu memang merepotkan. " kata Kushina kasar. Naru pun tersentak dan langsung menangis. Menangis kecewa dan sedih dengan perlakuan sang ibu.

.

_Aku menyeret matahariku..._

_Menjerumuskannya dalam kepedihan..._

_Menyiksanya hingga cahaya sanga matahari itu redup..._

_Hiks...aku membuat matahariku yang masih polos tersiksa..._

_aku memberikan luka batin dan jasmani pada matahariku..._

.

" _bluupppp...bluuppp..._ " terdengar suara bulatan air pertanda seseorang sedang kesulitan bernafas di dalam air. Ya, orang itu, Naruto. Kushina lepas kendali dan mencelupkan kepala sang anak ke dalam air hingga kesulitan bernafas.

" _puaaahhh...uhuk..._kaa-san _uhuk_...Naru minta maaf, _hiks...uhuk_... " kata Naruto sambil terbatuk dan menangis.

Namun sang ibu sedang kesurupan yang entah apa itu, sehingga menyeret sang anak lagi. Kushina pun mengambil cutter, dan Kushina hilang kendali. Cutter itu pun di goreskan berkali-kali pada pipi lembut sang anak, dan pada sekujur tubuhnya, hingga baju sang anak sobek tak berbentuk, darah mengalir dari tubuh sang anak yang meringis kesakitan sambil menangis.

Naruto sudah tidak berdaya. Perih, kecewa, sedih, sakit yang dia rasakan karena siksaan sang ibu.

.

_Aku membuat sang matahari merasakan sakit..._

_Sakit yang hebat untuk anak berumu 6 tahun..._

_Aku tidak mempedulikan rintihannya..._

_Aku terus menyiksanya dengan amarahku..._

_Amarahku pada kekalahan waktu meninggalkan anakku..._

.

" sakit kaa-san _hueeee..._maafkan Naru hiks... " Naruto terus menangis. Tapi, bukannya di dengar oleh sang ibu, Kushina malah mencekik sang anak.

Kini tubuh Naru sudah lemas karena cekikan sang ibu.

Puncaknya, Kushina membenturkan kepala sang anak ke tembok hingga mengeluarkan darah. Padahal tadi sang anak sudah lemah karena nafasnya hanya sedikit karena di celupkan ke air dan di cekik.

Akhirnya, Naruto pun sekarat dan mulai kejang-kejang tinggal menunggu ajalnya.

Saat sang anak kejang-kejang, Kushina menoleh kearah jendela hendak melempar anaknya. Namun betapa kagetnya dia melihat sebuah tulisan lipstick di kaca jendela yang bertuliskan...

' _**I love you kaa-san '**_

_Deg..._

Jantung Kushina berdetak dan tersadar setelah melihat tulisan tersebut.

Kushina pun menoleh ke arah anaknya dan mataharinya yang kejang-kejang dan sekarat karena perlakuan sang ibu.

Kushina segera berlai ke arah Naruto...

" Naru, maafkan kaa-san hiks...kaa-san tidak sadar hiks...Naru, jangan tinggalkan kaa-san hiks...kaa-san itu bodoh hiks... " Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang sekarat dan kejang-kejang sambil menagis.

" Na-Naru, baru bi-bisa menulis. Na-Naru pintar se-seperti tou-san kan? He-he-he! Kata Naruto sambil kejang-kejang dan tertawa garing secara sekarat.

" kaa-san, ma-maafkan Naru me-membuat kaa-san ma-marah. Naru me-memang se-sedih akan ter-terpisah da-dari kaa-san. Ta-tapi Naru me-menyayangi kaa-san. Na-Naru tadi pa-pagi i-ingin bi-lang, bahwa Na-Naru, su-dah bisa me-menulis de-ngan o-otak bodoh Naru i-ini . " kata Naruto yang mencoba menguatkan sisa tenaganya dengan tubuh sekarat yang masih kejang-kejang.

" Sa-Sayonara kaa-san. Te-temui Na-Naru di mimpi i-indah kaa-san! " kata Naruto tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir sedih akan meninggalkan sang ibu yang di cintainya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, akhirnya sang matahari itu menutup mata blue sapphirenya dan menghilang bersama sang langit seperti warna mata biru langitnya.

" _Narrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuttttttto oooo._...maafkan kaa-san hiks..._jangaaaannn_ tingalkan kaa-san _Narutoooo_...temaniii kaa-san! Hiks..." Kushina berteriak histeris menangisi raga sang anak yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

' _Uzumaki Kushina. Uzumaki akan menghancurkan proyek ini dengan sifat tempramentalanya ' _Kushina mengingat kembali kata-kata peserta rapat yang menolaknya berkerja sama dan membuatnya kalah.

" hiks...benar kata mereka. Matahariku yang berharga saja kehilangan sinarnya karena tempramentalku, apalagi proyek itu hiks...Naru, maafkan kaa-san hiks... " Kushina masih terus menangis karena kehilangan mataharinya.

.

_Aku membuat matahariku terlahir ke dunia..._

_Aku pula yang melenyapkannya dari dunia..._

_Aku yang menyayangi matahariku..._

_Aku pula yang membuatnya menderita di akhir hayatnya..._

_Aku ibu tidak berguna..._

_Maafkan kaa-san hiks..._

.

' _Na-Naru, su-dah bisa me-menulis de-ngan o-otak bodoh Naru i-ini . '_ Kushina teringat kembali kata-kata Naruto tersebut.

" _Naruuuuuuuuu_...kau tidak bodoh, kaa-san yang bodoh. Kaa-san tidak memberimu senyuman atas keberhasilanmu, dan tidak memenuhi janji kaa-san mengajak makan ramen bersama _naruuuuu.._..hiks... " Kushina berteriak histeris, sampai akhirnya Minato, Kyuubi, dan Iruka datang menghampiri Kushina.

Dan, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kamar berantakan, darah dimana-mana, jasad Naruto yang tak bernyawa, dan tangis pilu Kushina.

" Kushina...apa yang kau lakukan pada baka otoutou? " Kyuubi berteriak pada sang ibu dan menangisi kehilangan adiknya.

" Kyuu, tenangkan dirimu! " kata minato menenangkan Kyuubi yang histeris melihat ibu dan adiknya.

" Kushina-san, tenangkan diri anda ! " kata Iruka yang kaget dan menenangkan Kushina.

" sayang, tenangkan dirimu. Kasian Naru! " Kata minato menenangkan, tapi tetap saja. Kebanyakan orang akan shock membunuh dan menyiksa anaknya yang tersayang hanya karena emosi kalah dalam proyek perusahaan.

" aku bodoh Minato, Iruka, Kyuu. Hanya karena proyek sialan itu, aku marah dan hilang kendali, menyebabkan matahariku menghilang hiks... "

Semua pun akhirnya berduka sangat dalam atas kepergian Naruto. Cengiran, kebodohan, suara cempreng, dan aktivitas sang matahari di keluarga itu pun menghilang hanya karena emosi sesaat.

Iruka pun memberikan selembar surat pada Kushina.

" ini surat dari Naruto, untuk anda nyonya. " kata Iruka memberikan surat itu pada Kushina, dan Kushina pun membaca surat itu.

.

' _kaa-san, aku sudah bisa menulis hurus hiragana dan katakana lho. Tinggal huruf kanji dan aku akan berhasil. _

_Naru ingin menjadi sehebat Tou-san dan sekuat Kyuu-nii maupun kaa-san. _

_Naru memang bodoh, tapi, Naru punya harapan yang membangkitkan kehebatan Naru suatu saat nanti. _

_Kaa-san, saat Naru sudah bisa menulis, traktir makan ramen bersama dengan Kyuu-nii, Tou-san, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, dan Itachi-nii ya! Biar mereka tau kalau Naru itu hebat hehehhe..._

_Aku ingin bisa menulis, jadi orang yang lebih hebat dari Sasuke, dan menikah dengan Sakura-chan hihihi..._

_Surat ini buatan Iruka sensei sebagai guru Naru menulis lho!_

_Tapi, surat ini akan Naru berikan setelah Naru bisa menulis nanti._

_Naru sayang kaa-san ! '_

.

Kushina memandangi surat Naruto dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia menyesal akan perbuatannya.

.

_**Sampai saat ini...**_

_**Kaa-san bagaikan penyebab deritamu Naru...**_

_**Maafkan kaa-san...**_

_**Maafkan...**_

_**Matahariku...**_

_**Bila bertemu di alam sana, kita makan ramen bersama Naru...**_

_**Temui kaa-san di mimpi indah kaa-san setiap hari...**_

_**Bawa teman barumu di alam sana juga ya...**_

_**Kenalkan kaa-san pada malaikat pendampingmu ya...**_

_**Kaa-san hanya mawar merah yang layu tanpa matahari...**_

_**Tak ada Naru yang menyinari kaa-san...**_

_**Betapa bodohnya kaa-san tidak menyadari sikap Naru...**_

_**Kaa-san bangga denganmu Naru...**_

_**Maaf telah membuat impianmu menikah dengan Sakura gagal...**_

_**Maaf telah membuat impianmu menjadi hebat melebihi Sasuke gagal...**_

_**Maaf telah membuat impianmu itu gagal dan hilang...**_

_**Hilang bersamaan dengan redupnya sanga matahari kaa-san...**_

_**Sayonara Naru...**_

_**Temui kaa-san di mimpi indah kaa-san hingga kaa-san tutup usia...**_

**THE END**

.

.

**Jelekkah oneshoot ini?**

**Ane rasa masih banyak Typo **_**# pundung #**_

**Mind to RnR minna-san!**


End file.
